prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carla Grunwald
Carla Grunwald is a character from Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. She was the house mother of a sorority at Gamma Zeta Chi sorority. She used to disappear for hours but would show back up in the sorority house like nothing happened, according to some members. She spoke to Alison DiLaurentis over the phone, and her whereabouts are linked to Ravenswood. She is Alison's Savior and pulled Alison out of the ground, brought her to a hospital, but when she was inside trying to get help, Alison ran away. Season 4 Gamma Zeta Die! A member of the sorority tells Emily that Carla ruled the house with an iron fist, and was fired from the college. Spencer finds a secret panic room in the sorority house that may have been used by her to call Alison. Under The Gun Spencer and Toby go to Ravenswood to find Carla to see what she knew about Alison. They find her in the town's hair salon. Spencer asks Carla if she knew Alison or if she knew her as Vivian Darkbloom, but Carla denies ever knowing her. Defeated, Spencer and Toby leave, and sees Shana in town as well getting into Jenna's car. Spencer believes that Carla knows more than what she's pretending to know, and that Shana may have gotten to her first. Now You See Me, Now You Don't While The Liars are in Ravenswood, Carla approaches them warns them to not stay for the celebration and leave town immediately. She reveals to the girls that she is a psychic who knew why the girls were there and she was using the secret panic room to talk to Alison to help her find the identity of who was threatening her. Carla also tells them she went to go see Alison on the night of September 1, 2009, after having a horrible premonition about her. She went in her backyard and saw Alison's hand poking from out of the ground. She pulled her out and said that Alison was confused, and blood was on her head. Carla drove her to the hospital. She left Alison in the car to get help, but when she came back Alison was gone. She then says Alison doesn't want to be found and "He" wants the girls to lead him straight to Alison herself. After she explains it all she walks away as the liars stare at her, shocked by the new information. Grave New World While The Liars are at the foundation day celebration of Ravenswood in search of Alison, Emily is surprised by Carla. She asks her again to leave Ravenswood immediately. While Spencer, Emily and Aria are looking for Alison and Hanna in the old mansion, they find a tape of Alison's voice inside one of the rooms. Carla comes up behind them and tells them that they shouldn't be in there. She says that the house belongs to her, and the tapes as well - however they had been stolen from her. Suddenly, Carla says that she had a feeling that one of the girls has been touched by the person Alison fears the most. Appearances (3/95) Season 4 (3/24) *Under The Gun *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Grave New World Trivia *She will appear on Ravenswood as a resident and will be a recurring character. *She pulled Alison out of the ground and then took her to the hospital. Grunwald went to get help, but when she returned, Ali had vanished. Carla's Gallery Carla Grunwald (1).jpg Carla Grunwald (2).jpg Carla Grunwald (3).jpg Carla.jpg Carla Grunwald (4).jpg Carla Grunwald (5).jpg Grunwald Saves Ali.png IMG 3773.PNG Navigation Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Ravenswood Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Secret-Keepers